


You Are My Sunshine, Oh My Daffodil

by hazzboolarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Flowers, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Traditions, Weddings, daffodils, it's mentioned a lot so it deserves its tag ok, louis is the sun, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzboolarry/pseuds/hazzboolarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Louis and Harry's wedding anniversary, and every year, it's the same tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine, Oh My Daffodil

**Author's Note:**

> \--
> 
> I wrote this oneshot in french, and it's the first that I've translated in english.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so sorry for mistakes! Hope you'll still like it :)
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.hazzboolarry.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
> Title inspired by the song "You Are My Sunshine" (duh)

 

 

 

The weather was perfect, not too cold, not too hot. Winter was approaching, but this year, autumn was quite nice. The trees were bright orange, and some birds were still flying in the sky, happily singing for the rising sun. The rays were painting the landscape in gold, the morning dew covering the grass under my feet with a thin layer of frost. The smells from the forest on my left was perfectly mixed with the smells of the flowers on my right, where a big man was standing next to a stand. I walked up to him, a little smile on my lips, which he gladly returned when he saw me.

“Harry Styles!” He said, the corner of his eyes crinkling from his smile. “Here again, same date, same hour, uh? Looking for daffodils?”

My smile grew wider as I nodded, then I watched him walking through the flowers, looking for the bright, yellow flowers.

Every year, on October 8th, I was going to Paul’s flower shop to buy daffodils. He opened his business at a young age, saying he’s always been a flower lover and was determined to have his own shop, spending his life surrounded by delicate perfumes. Yes, it was quite amusing to see a big, beefy man in a flower shop, but you could tell by his face that he was in the right place.

When he came back, he had a beautiful bouquet of radiant daffodils in his hands, an ocean blue ribbon tying up the flowers together. I reached for my wallet, ready to pay, but Paul’s hand stopped me, handing me the bouquet.

“On the house. Don’t argue, Harry, just take it.” He quietly said the last part, as I was shaking my head.

“It’s just 12 dollars, Paul.” I replied, but I knew I was trying for nothing, because the man just shook his head, a little smile on his lips, shoving the flowers in my arms.

“Exactly, so I don’t mind. Anyway, I order these daffodils especially for you, so you might as well just take it,” he added. “It’s my pleasure.”

I finally surrendered, laughing lightly. I thanked him, and after saying goodbye, I got back on my road.

October 8th was an important date. It’s the day when Louis and I said our ‘I do’s in front of our friends and families, and putted the ring on our finger. As I was walking down my path, flowers on my left arm, I distractedly played with the ring. I was remembering the day Louis and I first met, a smile growing on my lips.

 

*

  

_It was a snowy winter day, snowflakes and cold wind surrounding me. I was walking fast on the icy pavement, trying not to slip, so I could finally step into that coffee shop at the end of the street and get some hot liquid in me. It was really cold, and I couldn’t feel my face. It was probably frozen into an angry sort of expression. So I accelerated my pace, thinking about a nice hot tea, when I felt a body collide with me. I quickly grabbed their arms before either of us falls, thanking some winter spirit or whatever for not falling on wet snow._

_“Oops, I’m so sorr--” I started apologizing, but stopped when I met those ocean blue eyes. The man -or the boy, really- was stunning. His fluffy brown hair was nicely tucked under a blue beanie, hiding a part of his upper face, but I could still see the blue, blue eyes, the sharp cheekbones, and the pink, thin lips. Lips, which stretched as the stranger began to smile. I immediately smiled back, my face suddenly warm, as if I was met by the sun itself or somewhat._

_“Hi,” Sun-Boy said, his voice making me smile wider. We kept looking each other for a moment, until I realised I was still holding him by his arms, which probably was weird to do. I let my arms fall back on my sides, muttering an apology for both the accident and the situation._

_“It’s fine,” he smiled. “Thanks for catching me, I don’t fancy falling on my arse.”_

_I laughed, looking down at the ground. It got quiet for a few seconds, in which I was looking for things to say. Was it too forward to ask for a name? A date?_

_“My name’s Louis.”_

_I looked up instantly, mouth slightly open from surprise. So. A name._

_“M’ Harry,” I said, smiling when I saw one of his own reach his lips._

_“Ok, uh… have a nice day then, Harry,” he quietly replied, starting to turn back._

_I was looking at his back as he was walking away, my head spinning with thoughts. Before changing my mind, I immediately reacted, not wanting to lose him and make the worst mistake of my life._

_“Louis, wait!” I shouted, the boy turning right away to look at me, a hopeful look in his eyes. I got closer to him, nervously playing my hands in the pockets of my coats._

_“You, uh… got time for a coffee? Or tea? I don’t, uh, I don’t know what you drink,” I rambled, feeling awkward. Why was I that awkward in front of this cute guy?_

_I was starting to feel my cheeks burning red, but a giggle escaped Louis’ mouth, his gaze locking into mine._

_“I’d like tea,” he finally replied, biting his lip._

_I felt a big smile blooming on my face, and we started to walk to the café, stealing glances of each other._

 

*

  

I still was walking down my path, looking at everything around me while caressing the flowers in my arms. Daffodils. It was Louis’ favourite, and I knew why. He was a little sun, radiant and full of life. He could spread happiness wherever he would go, warming our day and heart. It’s why I always was identifying him with daffodils; bright, radiant flower, just like him. 

I was doing the same walk every year, at our anniversary. It was a tradition that we both made up several years ago, involving me marching up to him, a bouquet of daffodils in hand to give. I know it might seem strange, but nothing in the world would make me stop this tradition.

So I continued the journey that I knew by heart, still caressing the flowers with my fingertips, making me think of the softness of Louis’ hair.

  

*

  

 _“Lou!” I moaned, lying on the couch._

_He was sat at the kitchen table of our flat, studying 3 books at the same time. I was calling him for 10 minutes straight, but the answer always was the same._

_“Harry,” he sighed, “I need to study for the exam. University, you know? Boring place where you lose all of your free time and social life?”_

_I just grinned from the couch, fonding._

_“My boyfriend is so intelligent.”_

_He rolled his eyes, making me laugh, before turning back to his books, a little smile playing at his lips. We were together for 4 years now, and still going strong. It wasn’t a surprise when we announced that we were moving in together, it just kinda happened._

_Not even a minute later, I got impatient again._

_“Loooouuuuuu…”_

_He sighed again, looking at me doing my best puppy face. I grinned when he surrendered, getting up and joining me on the couch. He settled on me, pressing his chest against mine, my arms instantly wrapping around him._

_“You’re hopeless,” he groaned, but I could still see a curve at the corner of his lips._

_I started kissing him, caressing the skin of his hips, a hand gripping at his soft brown hair. I broke the kiss when he moaned in my mouth, letting us catch our breath while looking at his blue eyes, grinning._

_“But you love me.”_

_He smiled, pecking my lips for another kiss._

_“I guess I do,” he murmured, before kissing me again, heating the kiss in seconds._

  

*

  

 I smiled at these memories, remembering how Louis and I quickly became close to each other. I knew he was my soul mate, I was sure of it, and I still believed it. Louis always laughed at this idea, saying it wasn’t a _thing_ , but I could see in his eyes that he believed it too.

Still walking at a steady pace, I finally arrived in front of the fence. I went through the little door, then continued my way under the bare trees. A bark caught my attention, making me turn around. A gold Labrador approached me, his tail swaying happily. I immediately smiled, crouching down to stroke its head. 

-Hey, Nosey. You shouldn’t be there. 

The dog tilted his head to the side, letting out a high-pitched whine. I laughed, kissing the top of its head. 

-Just don’t do funny business on the ground, ok? I know someone who won’t be quite pleased if he founds some. 

The dog barked, his tongue hanging from the side of his open mouth. I got up again, getting back one my path, Nosey trotting by my side. 

 

*

  

 _“Harry, no.”_

_“But Lou! Look at him!”_

_The brunette turned back to the dog, which was looking at him with wide eyes. He sighed, returning his gaze back to Harry’s._

_“Must admit. He’s cute,” he replied, my head quickly nodding, wanting him to change his mind and accept to keep the dog. “But it’s still a no.”_

_My pout increased, hugging the puppy tighter against me._

_“Lou!”_

_“Harry, I don’t want to find dog feces all over the field,” he said, trying to sound firm. “Imagine slowly walking through the garden, and then you walk on a literal piece of shit? It’s disgusting!”_

_I laughed, slowly getting closer to him. Close enough, so that the puppy was squished between us, looking at us alternately._

_“I’ll watch him,” I said, smiling softly. “And it would be cute to see him run around in the house.”_

_When Louis had finished his university studies, we settled in a house. We didn’t hesitate for a second, the fence and the garden charming us from the start. And the price._

_“And, also,” I continued, “it would be like our baby.”_

_Louis fondly shook his head, smiling._

_“Not even married, and you already think about babies?”_

_I just shrugged, the puppy still between our bodies. I kept making puppy eyes with the pup, the both of us doing a pretty good teamwork. When Louis rolled his eyes, sighing, I knew I just won._

_“No dog feces in the garden.”_

_“No dog feces in the garden! Got it!” I squeaked, smiling ear-to-ear and hopping on the spot._

_I started kissing all over Louis’ face, getting even closer, and instantly receiving plaintive cries of both the puppy crushed between us, and Louis._

 

*

  

Finally, I arrived at the end of my course. As always, Louis was there, waiting for me, sitting with his back against a rock. One look, and a wide smile was blooming on my face. Nosey continued his trotting, playing into the bushes, while I slowly approached Louis. He quickly looked up, smiling big when he saw me. 

“Hi Lou,” I quietly said, my eyes locked with his. 

“Hi, Harry.”

I sat opposite him, daffodils still in my arms. I bit my lip, looking at his features that I knew by heart, burned into my memory. 

“Happy wedding anniversary, my love,” I smiled, handing him the flowers. He softly laughed, taking the bouquet and burying his little nose so he can smell the perfume.

“Daffodils,” he said, blushing slightly. I nodded, still admiring him.

“Always,” I finally replied after a few seconds. “I couldn’t change, even if I wanted to.”

“So don’t,” he smiled, his eyes getting lost in his thoughts. “You know how I love daffodils.”

I just smiled, fondly looking at him.

 

*

  

_Louis and I quietly were walking outside, getting some fresh air after our meal at the restaurant. I nervously was playing with the tip of my sleeves, thinking about what I was going to do. It’s when we were right at the middle of a small bridge that I stopped us, grabbing lightly Louis’ bicep. He turned towards me, the moon reflecting in his eyes. He was so beautiful._

_“I love you,” I murmured, earning a blush and a smile from Louis. He wrapped his arms around my neck, his face getting closer to mine._

_“I love you too, silly.”_

_I closed the distance between us, kissing him tenderly, then I buried my hand into my coat pocket, grabbing a small, blue velvety box. Louis’ eyes instantly widened at the sight, mouth ajar. So I crouched down, left knee on the ground, and I lifted the small box in front of him, a shy and nervous smile playing on my lips._

_“Louis, would yo--”_

_“Yes! Yes yes yes!” He immediately responded, not leaving me the time to finish my proposal. I laughed, slowly shaking my head._

_“You didn’t even give me time to properly ask my question!” I said, trying to sound serious but ending up being too fond. He kneeled in front of me, wrapping his arms around my neck for a second time, smiling brightly._

_“You don’t need to finish that question, the answer is yes anyway!” He nearly shouted, eyes sparkling with happiness. “And besides,_ I _wanted to propose to you.”_

 _I laughed, putting the ring on his finger. He then took the second one, put it around my finger, and crashed his lips on mine, kissing and licking into my mouth. We stayed like this for a few minutes, kneeling on the ground, kissing and laughing (and ok maybe crying a little bit), then I pulled out a daffodil from my coat, tucking it behind his ear, the brunette looking at me with raised eyebrows._

_“Daffodil?” He asked fondly, amused. I nodded, kissing the tip of his nose._

_“Yes, yellow like the sun. And you’re my sunshine.”_

_He smiled and rolled his eyes, but even through the evening darkness, I still could distinguish a soft, pink color on his cheeks._  

 

*

 

I looked at Louis, who fondly was looking at the flowers. He then raised his head to me, looking straight into my eyes. 

“So?” He started, careful. “How are you?” 

I shrugged, my lips forming a thin line. I diverted my eyes for a few seconds, before looking back at him. 

“Fine, I guess.” I felt my lips mumbling. “Well… Better, I think.” 

A huge smile drawn on Louis’ lips, delighted with the news. He laid the bouquet behind him, against the rock, and turned back to me, looking at every inch of my face. 

“After all these years,” he began quietly, nearly murmuring, “you’re still beautiful. So, so beautiful.” 

I smiled softly, looking deeply into his blue eyes. 

“You, too.” I replied, same tone in my voice. He laughed slightly, lowering his head. My gaze was still locked on him, not wanting to lose a single bit of him. 

“Yeah,” he said after a brief silence, “let’s say I stay well preserved up there.” 

I smiled a little, trying to keep my tears inside. We remained silent for moment. We weren’t speaking, just looking at each other, but it was what we needed for a few minutes. 

I’m the one who finally broke the silence, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat before speaking.

“I’ll never be able to forget,” I said, voice wavering. Louis looked at the ground, slowly shaking his head, before looking back to me, eyes sad but confident. 

“I think you will, Harry. You need to.” 

I opened my mouth, ready to protest, but I couldn’t say a word, a knot forming in my throat again.

  

* 

 

_He said he’d return in a few minutes._

_He said he only was going to buy milk._

_I waited over an hour and he still wasn’t back._

_It’s the ringing phone that eventually brought me back to Earth._

_Then, I found myself strolling in white corridors, piercing light making all of this even more surreal._

_It couldn’t happen._

_These things couldn’t happen to us._

_It only happened in movies._

_Not us._

_I was running, heart pounding in my chest, looking for Louis._

_Then I found him._

_The sight felt like a stab, straight to my heart._

_I slowly approached him._

_Lying on his hospital bed._

_Purple circles under his blue eyes._

_His hair, now a dull color, glued to his sweaty forehead._

_A bandage wrapped around his torso, still staining a little with blood._

_And a very slow, echoing beeping in the room._

_“Lou…?” I began, voice sounding so small. He looked at me, tears blurring his vision._

_“Louis…” I repeated, the only word that could come out of my mouth._

_My face was flooded with tears, some of Louis’ own streaming on his tired face. Nevertheless, a small smile stretched his lips, looking at me. I weakly sat on the chair beside him, taking his cold hand in mine and not breaking for one single second my gaze on his._

_“Hey,” he said, voice weak. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing would come out._

_“Lou… W-What…”_

_He made a little, comforting smile, shaking slightly his head and squeezing my hand a little stronger, even if he didn’t have much strength left in him._

_“I just wanted milk,” he quietly said. “But he wanted my money.”_

_I frowned, shaking my head and looking for words._

_“He had a gun, he still shot.”_

_His voice broke at the end, and a few more tears streamed down my face. I squeezed my eyes shut with all my strength, not wanting to imagine the scene._

_I took his hand to my mouth, tenderly kissing the back. I leaned toward him, protectively laying my free arm at his middle, his hand still holding mine, and our faces now only a few inches apart._

_“It will be ok, Lou,” I whispered, too weak to speak louder. “It’ll be fine. You’ll be back home soon. Ok?”_

_He frowned, sorry, shaking sadly his head._

_“Harry… No…” He whispered, just like me. I closed my eyes again, trying to keep the tears inside, but without success. I was crying even more, because deep down, I knew it was over. I knew he wasn’t going to come back home with me, even if I tried to convince myself otherwise._

_“Harry…”_

_I reopened my eyes, his voice catching my attention. I locked eyes on his own teary blue eyes, full of fear, nervousness and sadness, but also with comfort, confidence and love._

_“I want you to promise me something.”_

_I nodded, unable to let out a sound._

_“Bring me daffodils, every year, at our wedding anniversary,” he whispered, smiling softly and ignoring the tear running down his cheek. “You know how I love daffodils.”_

_I contorted my mouth into a little smile, nodding as I put my hand on his cheek, wiping at his tears and caressing the soft skin._

_“I promise.” I murmured, hot air tickling Louis’ mouth._

_“Kiss me, Harry…”_

_I immediately complied, linking my mouth to his for a kiss, our last kiss. I could taste his tears and mine, salt water which somewhat made the kiss sadder, and our tongues sliding together, not wanting to part and end the kiss._

_We only did break the kiss when Louis’ breathing was jerky, having difficulty to breath correctly._

_“I love you, Louis,” I said in a broken voice, tightening my hold on his hand._

_“I love you too, Harry.”_

_And I held his hand until the end, squeezing with all my might, blue eyes turning colorless, lifeless._

 

*

 

Louis caught my attention back, speaking slowly.

“I’m always watching over you, Harry. I watch you from up there, and I know you can do this. I’m so proud of you, I know you keep going, and you’re better day after day.” 

A few tears finally crashed down my cheeks, unable to retain them any longer. I quickly wiped them with the back of my hand, nodding slowly. 

“It’s hard,” I eventually said. “It’s hard not having you with me. It’s been 10 years since you left, but it’s still-- I can’t--” 

I stopped talking, can’t quite know how to express this feeling with words. Louis was looking at me, softly, and I knew he could understand. 

“I know. But everything’s fine, I’m ok now, Harry,” he said, his eyes full of words and comfort. “I watch over you, and I’ll always wait for you if you want me to. But meanwhile, enjoy the rest of your life. Soul mates always find each other, even after death, yeah?” 

That brought a smile to my face, nodding at him. He grinned back, then got up on his feet, sighing as he looked up at the autumn sky. I stood up after him, eyes still roaming over his face when he looked back at me, a small and reassuring smile on his lips. 

“I need to go, it’s getting late.” 

“Yeah, ok,” I nodded again, smiling a little and fighting back some tears. 

“I love you, Harry,”

“I love you too, Louis.”

One last smile was shared and then he walked away, disappearing quietly, blown by the wind.

I stood still for a moment, eyes fixed where Louis had just disappeared, until I felt something rubbing at my leg. Looking down I saw Nosey, our dog, wide eyes watching me. I immediately smiled, crouching to pet its head. 

“Ready to go back home?” 

He licked my cheek, making me laugh and divert my gaze, eyes landing on the rock against which sat Louis, his gravestone.

  

**_Louis Styles Tomlinson_ **

****

**_1991-2018_ **

****

**_Husband of Harry Styles Tomlinson_ **

  

I let my eyes linger on the little line written underneath, the one I wrote.

 

**_You are my sunshine, oh my daffodil._ **

  

I smiled, burying my hand in the pocket of my jacket to take the little something I brought. A small plastic daffodil. I gently placed it beside the bouquet against the gravestone, before straightening back up, looking at the writings.

“You will always be my sunshine.” I whispered, before turning around and leaving. Nosey followed me, and the wind was caressing my face, as if Louis still was with me.

I walked back on my steps, heading toward the exit of the cemetery, the maintenance man shooting a dark look to the dog, hoping not to find dog feces all over the field. Paul gave me a little smile on my way back, which I returned, then finally walked away, slowly going back to my home. _Our_ home.

  

*

  

Years have passed. Slowly, but happily. Louis was right; I managed to continue my life, even after all these years. I continued to bring him daffodils every year, at our wedding anniversary, until my death. 

After all, Louis had been right from the beginning. Soul mates always find each other, even after death. 

It’s together, hand in hand, that we looked at our tombstones. They were side by side, the small plastic daffodil still there, attached between the two stones.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Im sO rRY
> 
> Kudos and/or comments to let me know what you think :)
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.hazzboolarry.tumblr.com)


End file.
